A New Life
by DarkAriaN-09188304
Summary: Glaive will be Eve's father in this!And Eve's father decides he should make Eve go to school and interact with others so she can maybe be more like a human...What will the results be to his desicion? Rated T just to be safe. [This is my first fanfiction honestly I don't even know why I'm doing this]
1. Chapter I

**Aira:Now this story will be addxeve don't like don't read K?Mostly gonna be about eve...cause you can never get enough eve fanfictions :3**

 **Elsword is Sword Knight..**

 **Aisha is Dark Magician..**

 **Rena is Trapping Ranger..**

 **Raven is Weapon Taker..**

 **Eve is Code: Electra..**

 **Chung is Shooting Guardian..**

 **Ara is Little Devil..**

 **Elesis is Pyro Knight..**

 **Add is Arc Tracer..**

 **Aria:I do not own Elsword even if I wish I did...;-;**

3rd Person

It was a nice day in sunlight shined on the surface of the water it really looked pretty .Everyone would admit Hamel was a place you could really rest and relax .But in a castle was living a Queen and hew father...Eve and Glaive.

Glave was thinking if Eve should go to school she didn't need to learn anything, everyone knew that. But Glaive thought she would act more like a human if she was around some. Then one day he said Eve will go to Hamel's HighSchool.

"But father, I do not need to learn anything. I already do."

"I know that too. You will not go to school to will go there so I will see your interactions with others."

"I see I will go to my room then."Eve said. Glaive nodded and Eve left.

Eve entered her room and she just put on her headphones. It was white with pink, blue and yellow lines. She named it Remia (and the headphones were her design). Because it reminded her of Remy. Her phone was also looking like it but black instead of was named Mobia.(phones are also her design)She slept a little excited for her new school.

She was asleep until her ringtone woke her was suprised because she didn't remembered giving her number to looked at her phones eyes widened a little after seeing the text.

"Sweet Dreams My Queen -A"

Eve was really suprised that someone had her number and texted her something like that but she still had her poker face on. Eve rose up from her bed. She looked around and saw Ophelia making tea on the corner of the huge was curious about this A.(no no this is not pretty little liars no aria...)

"Ophelia do you know anyone that has a name starting with A?"

 **Aria: HA! ME! THAT'S ME!**

 **Eve:Goddammit Aria that's not you...**

 **Aria: ;-; Why you gotta be so rude?~ Everyone probably knows who A is anyways...**

 **I'm sorry for cutting this story like this I will not do it again...?**

 _Back to Story_

"No my lady I do not. Is there a problem?"Ophelia asked.

Eve didn't want to make Ophelia to be worried."No. There is nothing wrong."

"Well then my lady. Your father has told me and Oberon about the news.I have prepared everything for you so you can just rest."

"Thank you Ophelia. I will."Eve said and layed on her bed again.

 _Next Morning~_

The alarm clock was showing 05:30 That was 1 and a half hour early for school.

Eve woke up and washed went to bathroom. She washed her face. She catched a sight of her blue pearl on her head. She knew she had to be carefull to not show that. She made her hair cover her pearl.

She went back to her room and got dressed. She didn't disliked the uniform but she wouldn't say she liked it too..(Aria:Eve Logic...I have so many of that logic...)

Ophelia knocked the door. "Come in." said Eve like how an empress would.

Ophelia's eyes widened a little after seeing Eve in her uniform.

"..I was gonna say that Oberon is gonna escort you to school. I have also prepared your lunch box." said Ophelia.

"Thank you Ophelia."said Eve while walking past Ophelia and going down the stairs.(Aira:you can imagine the castle as the castle in frozen...but not eve as Elsa..)

Eve saw Oberon. He bowed after seeing her.

"We will be off then."said Eve walking with Oberon to her limousine.(rich queen)(also the limousine is her design.)

 **Aira:End of first chapter I promise that I will make other chapters longer and its kinda bugging me while scroling back and forth.**

 **2nd chapter will be way is like nothing compared to what Im going for...**

 **Well I have school too just to let you know.**

 **Im new. Im Deandra :D(HaHa most popular girls in school reference...very funny Aria.)**

 **Well Im going to poop now.(another one?really?)**

 **Then I'll write 2nd chapter.**


	2. Chapter II

**Aria:First of all If something is wrong please frogive me I am turkish and new at this.**

 **Well this story is actually gonna be really long not by words every chapters have but I mean the chapters itself.**

 **I can really just write many chapters but if something is wrong with them its not really worth please tell me if something wrong.**

 **I do not own Elsword.**

 **And now Let's Get Started...'cause I feel like my mind is gonna explode because I have many ideas in my mind now.**

 _3rd Person...still -.-_

Eve entered Hamel's entered the classroom she was supposed to be in. The teacher was Camilla.

"Oh here is our new student,daughter of Glaive."Camilla said grinning.

After Camilla said that everyone said "Wow!~"amazed.

But one person with white hair was smirking widely while staring at the girl which was a queen. Everyone knew that Glaive was royal but no one knew about nasods.

 **Aria:Everyone knows who that is you can squeal and let the fangirl inside you take over..**

 _Back to Story~ :Dammit Aria don't cut it!_

When everyone was silent the teacher said "Well then Eve, you can sit next to Add. Add raise your hand."

The white haired boy raised his hand while _still_ staring at the girl.

Eve walked to the seat next to the teacher started talking then.

"Tomorrow there will be a sparring match, you can rank up with 1 win this time. Have fun there.~"said Camilla and walked out of the classroom. After she exited Valak (that Reckless Fist)entered the class. Valak was the math teacher many students knew him because he had no mercy against them at all.

He didn't care if Eve was new or Glaive's daughter so he started asking her questions...

"Oi!What's four subtracted from a thousand?" Valak asked to Eve.

"Nine hundred ninety six."said eyes were on her then.

"Four subtracted from nine hundred ninety six?"Valak asked again.

"Nine hundred ninety two."Eve said with a poker others eyes were widening.

"Four subtracted from nine hundred ninety two?"Valak being stubborn asked...yet again.

"Nine hundred eighty eight."Eve said without caring of the others.

"Four subtracted frım nine hundred eighty eight?"Valak asked for the forth time.

"Nine hundred eighty four."Eve said still with a poker face.

All the students were suprised because of Eve's behavior but they were more shocked when the questions kept going and she never gave a wrong. Except a red haired boy because he was sleeping the whole he snored yet again another purple haired girl next to the boy got really annoyed and smacked the boy who winced in pain.

"Owwww!"said the red haired boy.

"Don't sleep in class you idiot!"yelled the girl back.

"Stop arguing!"yelled louder a green haired then a sigh was heard from a black haired boy who was sitting next the green haired girl and was in front of the purple haired girl.

"Um..could you please be more quiet?"said a shy girl with brown air.

(Aria:And right now i hate her because i was just in pvp. I was playing elsword and oh god what do you think happened?! A freaking Sakra Devanam killed me. Me with salt is no good...)

 _Well thanks for sharing that no one cares ._

 _Back to Story_

The brown haired girl was next to the purple haired girl and a blonde boy(Aria:wait is that really a boy?i dun even kno bruh..he's a trap?maybe?)

All three of them yelled "Shut Up Ara!"

Ara jumped and her eyes got watery. But then the blonde boy(Aria:...i dun even kno BRUH!)put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's alright."Ara blushed when he smiled.

Then the bell rang.

"Finally..."said a white haired boy.

"You were lucky this time, kid."said Valak to Eve and left.

Eve was left to think about her new life. Would everything be the same? Probably not.

And that's when she saw a note on her desk...

 **Aria:CLIFFHANGER!**

 **HA!You gotta wait for the next chapter now!**

 **And at that time I will be eating my cake.**

 **I want my cake *-***


	3. Chapter III

**Aria:I'm back! I was in a trip to Antalya for 4 days.I had fun..*though I could have more fun if I was home...***

 **Whatever!I do not own Elsword nor the charachters.**

 **And I probably will have breaks maximum 1 week.I am also reading Medaka Box's manga (chapter 89 right now). Hope I will finish soon and maybe write stories about that too.**

 **Anyways!Let's Start!**

 _3rd Person...yup still._

Eve was a little curious about the folded note. It only said "Eve" on the unfolded the paper and read. It was saying;

"Have fun, my queen -A"

Eve thought that she definitely had a stalker...A. She looked around only to see the white haired boy, Add, looking out the window. His name did start with A, so Eve decided she would watch him for a while until she decided that A is Add or not Add.

While Eve was deep in thought she did not notice that she was staring at the boy until he looked at her. She was a little surprised by his figure. Not everyone was like him. Then he chuckled and kept smirking. The teacher noticed them staring at each other and said "Please look at the board. I am teaching a lesson here."

Eve looked at the board after teacher said it. Add looked at the window again. The teacher sighed after seeing Add. The teacher continued talking about the history of Feita. After 15 minutes the lesson ended. It was lunch time. Eve went to the rooftop and sit on a bench.(Aria:by the way you can the rooftop, the rooftop in Yandere Simulator..that is one great game though I love it)The weather was a little windy. It was brushing Eve's hair gently. Eve felt a soft hand on the top of her head. Then the hand was gone and someone was sitting next to her. Eve looked to her right and saw Add.

"Yo."said Add without looking at her but still smiling not as creepy as before. He opened his lunch box, it was purple. Eve stayed silent staring at Add then slowly she opened her lunch box which was white with pink lines. It had rice, 2 egg at the left side, some sausage and lettuce at the other side. Add had a similiar lunch except with so much chocolate. _._ _Chocolate._ thought Eve. It really was a lot of chocolate. Add took one of the chocolates and turned to Eve.

"Want some?" Add asked. Eve nodded and Add gave the chocolate to her. They both were silent eating their lunch. They did look compatible together. Then a girl with green hair came and hugged Eve.

"OMG!She's so cute~!"said the girl while strug-*ahem*hugging Eve. Eve and Add looked at the girl unintrested. Then Eve finally spoke.

"Who are you?"said green girl immediatly stopped and let go of her then looked at her she slowly started smiling.

"OMG! Even her voice is so cute!? Oh..and Im Rena The Trapping Ranger."said Rena while posing. And then Eve noticed the purple haired girl behind Rena.

"And the girl behind me is Aisha The Dark Magician."said Rena again posing again. Aisha simply smiled and waved her hand. Meanwhile the bell rang again.

"Well, let's go back to class!"Aisha said cheerfully though she had a devilish smile on her face. Add and Eve got their lunch boxes and everybody left the rooftop. They all went to class which was history... the 3rd time. But this time it was the history of Bethma. Eve got a little nervous but didn't show any emotion as always.

The teacher came in the class after only seconds. The teacher was Apple.(Aria: for your information, code: empress)

"Open the page 162 in your books please."said Apple. Eve jumped from her chair making everyone look at her and said "I need to go to the bathroom." quickly she said and then left.

After she entered the bathroom. She washed her face and took deep breaths. Then she got a vibe and she looked around and saw Add leaning on the door frame.

"Is something wrong?"she asked calmly which made Add smirk."No." he said and started walkind towards Eve. Add grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Could you tell me what is your purpose?"Eve said still calm.

"Oh I just wanted to look at _my queen._ "Add said smirking wider *cough*if it's even possible *cough*.Eve's eyes widened a little. Just when she was about to talk someone came in. It was the brown haired girl. She blushed after seeing Add and Eve.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry.I-I'll leave n-now."she said. Add sighed, annoyed and grabbed Eve's hand.

"Let's just go..."he said still annoyed and dragged Eve with him to classroom.

After Add and Eve turned back to class. Everyone turned to look at them and their eyes widened at the sight. Then Add noticed he was still holding hands with Eve. He blushed slightly and let go of Eve's hands. Eve did not understand the feeling but she felt the need of his touch.

(Aria: if the story goes like this, there is gonna be lemon-.-...I can write it if someone wants though ;D)

 _Back to story~ Do not cut the story Aria. Just write it after you end the chapter..._

Add and Eve walked to their seats. Add looked out the window still with a slight blush. Eve write numbers with her pink and blue marker on the book. No one knew if those numbers were random or not but everybody assumed they did had meanings. The lessons ended and Eve decided to wait until everybody left so she could take out her headphones and phone from her bag. After Add left there was no one in class. Eve opened her bag and found another note but this one was colored with purple at random places.

"Have a nice day, my queen. -A" was written. Eve got her headphones and phone after reading the note. Eve had folded all the notes she got and put it in her little box which was black with pink and yellow lines. She was listening dubstep. Then she got her bag and left the class. She did not see anyone while walking to her limousine. She got in the limousine while Oberon had open the door to her. When she was in Ophelia had tea on a plate in her hands.

Eve sighed because the day has been tiring for her. She wasn't used to any human near her at all. She wasn't really alone though because she always had Oberon and Ophelia with her. Eve was thinking if she should or shouldn't avoid Add. Maybe he was not a nice person at all or perhaps he needs just a little bit care. Eve decided she would give him time and try to understand him. With those thoughts in her mind Eve went to home.

 **Aria: And that will be the end I am still sorry I will write more.**

 **But now my legs are literally burned a lot. And I mean A LOT.**

 **Pain~ without love~Pain~I can't get enough~Pain~-**

 **I'm sorry that song is stuck in my mind. The song "Pain by Three Days Grace".**

 **Whatever! This will be the end for this excited? Well you gotta have patience.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Aria: And Another Chapter!**

 **As you can guess this chapter will have some Glaive too! Since he is the father of Eve. Honestly if you think that A person is in the real plot...no. I might end up making a plot twist that will literally be a mind f*ck.**

 **But don't blame me if you will be unsatisfied after the story which I doubt.**

 **I am only thinking if I should add lemon in the story later or should I make one-shots for lemons...?**

 **Whatever I do not own Elsword or any charachters.**

 **Let's Start!**

 _3rd Person...just because Aria can't write anyone's POV..._

Aria:Oi! It's because I write 3rd person better :I

 _Whatever Just Write_

Eve came home and saw his father sleeping on his throne. Eve knew he was overthinking about something and that's why he was asleep on his throne. Eve headed towards her room not making a sound. As she was about to enter the room she heard a noise. It sounded like someone knocking their knuckles at a metal surface. Then the sound got closer to Eve. But she did not seem to mind it and ignored the source of the sound.

Eve entered the room and closed the door after her. She sat on her chair , which was pure white, near the way-too-big desk. The whole room was mostly just white, with pink, blue and yellow lines and even the lines weren't much. She wrote everything that had happened to her diary. Eve did all her homeworks which was really quick but since she knew all the answers it was easy for her. Eve also studied french, german and korean in her free time which was really long. She was reading a book called "인간의 감정" (Aria: Human Feelings in english and its spelled "ingan-ui gamjeong".Korean.) until Ophelia came into her room and said it was late and she should rest. Eve never understood the feeling of getting tired or sleepy so she never had got into bed without anyone saying her that she should.

She climbed on top of her bed. She got in the covers and heard the same sound of knuckles knocking only out the window. Eve turned to face the window and saw sparkling magenta eyes and nothing else. In seconds the meganta eyes disappeard like shadows. Then Eve felt something heavy on top of her head and she started to lose consciousness.

After 2 hours Eve woke up and found a weird lab-like place. It did look like a scince lab but more like a battle field. Everything was worn out and broken except some of the computers and screens. Eve tried to stand up but only to notice that she had been tied up by her wrists. The chain was short and connect to ground so that Eve couldn't escape. Eve tried to connect with Moby and Remy.(Aria:it may be Reby...goddammit. Remy is better for me anyways:P) She succeded and called them to her location by giving them coordinats.(I dun even kno how she got em...) After seconds Moby and Remy came in and broke the chains. Eve rubbed her wrists while getting up. Eve got out of the room she was in which was covered in dust. Then she entered a hallway.

Eve saw a door that was like a certain locked door in her home. Eve walked towards the door and traced the electironic blue lines. Just touching them made Eve, Moby and Remy shiver, just slightly for Eve. Eve thought that maybe her father had secrets. Eve opened the door and entered her homes kitchen. She saw a purple haired tall guy which Eve recognized as Richian.(Aira: that ga-ahem*accessory shop owner in Bethma...) The gay*cough*-guy was talking to Lucy.(Aria: that weird girl in Hamel which is also an accessory shop she is probably weird only to me.)

It seemed that Richian was telling jokes at Lucy and Lucy was...enjoying the conversion. Literally even Eve thought _WTF?_ but since they didn't notice her. Eve tried to leave the room without making a noise. But she seemed to forgot about Moby who was now dashing to the hot chocolate in a bowl. Eve quickly ducked. Remy also stand behind there. After the crashing sound, Moby was seen. Eve mentally facepalmed.

Eve hoped that they didn't see her because then they surely would question many things and Eve had things to do now now that it was 3AM REALLY?! What are they doing just chatting at 3 AM?!

They just looked around but couldn't see Moby because Remy dragged it down with itself. They were wandering why that happened but ignored it and cleaned the mess. While they were cleaning Eve, Moby and Remy got out the room and entered Eve's room. Eve looked around and saw nothing different. Eve looked around more carefully this time and still saw nothing weird. Moby and Remy said they would be on guard and warn her when something happened. With that Eve went to sleep once again. When she woke up she heard Ophelia's voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT KNOW?!"Ophelia was yelling at a guard. The guard had sweat on his forehead.

"I-I fe-fell asleep s-so I do n-not know w-what happened." The guard nearly squeaked.

Eve wondered what they were talking about then she remembered yesterday night. Eve did not know who did that but strangely she did not had any kind of feeling for that. Even though she did not show any emotions, She had some. Mostly she had a feeling inside her for what was the situation. Eve got to her bathroom which was pretty big. Eve washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair then walked out the bathroom to get dressed to school. Eve got dressed after 1 and half minutes which was pretty fast considering the uniform. Eve heard her father calling for her.

"EVE!"Glave(Aria:its not Glaive but Glave from now on 'cause this is mah story BRUH.) yelled.

"Yes father?" said Eve peeking out of her room to the hallway which Glave was running in.

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep with some guards...How was your first day at school?" said Glave a little nervous after the second sentence.

"I think this new school will be interesting father. I had fun because of all the actions some humans made. Is every human stupid or do they act like that on purpose...or are they all stupid?"

"Hahaha! Eve humans are different. They all have different personalities. You'll see it in time too surely."Glave said chuckling(Aria:...wait!..He said "too"? whaat doees hee meeaan~HAHAHAHAH oh I'm so sorry.)

Eve thought that her father was a little weird but didn't think twice about it. Eve left her home with Oberon, Moby and Remy.

 **Aria:THERE!I'm done finally. I was just thinking trying to get inspraition then I thought LET'S PUT SOME NPC'S IN IT AND CONFUSE PEOPLE'S MINDS!AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!...I'm so sorry**

 **Well if I am not uploading a chapter than you can guess that I am just stuck or I'm writing a really long chapter.**

 **This is it for me now! Gotta take some rest.**

 **By the way I do play Elsword NA mostly my name is DarkAria and then numbers and stuff. I do not really play it too much though since I have *ahem* SCHOOL! God! Why me?! ;-;**

 **Whatever! This is it. And you can get some clues from this chapter about the plot...maybe? not much but surely you can.**


	5. Chapter V

**Aria: I'M ALIVE! Finally on the 5th chapter.**

 **And I'm still not sure about lemon. I mean when?how?one-shot? dunno.**

 **I'll think about it but I still have exams (finally the last ones). And I was playing RPGs and stuff (I re-played LiEat I, II, III, The Gray Garden/also Garden Gray The ifyouknowwhatimean., Misao, Mad Father, Still Standing Girl, Alice Mare, Mogeko Castle...yeeaa...I definetly have a life.)**

 **And YOU KNOW WHAT!?**

 **ITS SO CLOSE TO SCHOOLS CLOSING! YUS. I want that.**

 **And for anyone who wonders why I never said 'please review, fav, follow.' That's just cause I don't care.** **T hug Life.**

 _Done with your shit? Good. Let's start~_

Eve went to school in her limousine with Moby and Remy. But Eve changed them to make them look like pencils. Moby was a black one while Remy was a white one. They did look cute near Eve's pink, blue and yellow pens. (Aria: I just noticed I always like 3 colors. In this story its pink blue and yellow. In real life its pink purple blue. Also the sorting is really important to me.)

After 10 minutes, the limousine stopped. Oberon opened the door for Eve. Eve took her bag and got out of the limousine. Many people were amazed and stared at it. But some were really jealous. Oberon bowed after closing the door. Eve nodded slightly and Oberon left. Eve passed every student that looked at her with wide eyes or frowns. Everyone looked like they wanted to say something but they couldn't since she was Glave's daughter.

Eve entered her classroom. Rena saw her first and ran until she was in front of her.

"HELLO EVE! GOOD MORNING!"Rena yelled. Aisha and Elsword joined Rena before Eve could say anything.

"Good morning!"said Aisha and Elsword. Their voices were a little lower than Rena.

"Good morning."said Eve calmly.

Rena, Aisha, Elsword and Eve sat on their seat afterwards. Rena was the first one to talk.

"What do you guys think of the sparring match?" she asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot about it!?" Aisha yell-*ahem*said.

"In the other hand, I didn't forget it, and I know who I will match." said Elsword calmly.

"What! Who?!" asked Aisha. Elsword smirked. Aisha started thinking that he had a stupid plan in his mind.

"You!" yelled Elsword. His index finger pointing Aisha.

"Oh yeah?! Well CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Aisha said while pulling out random black glasses and wearing them.(Yes. Thug Life Glasses.) Elsword also pulled out random black glasses and put them on. They started yelling at each other, out of subject, until Rena yelled slightly blushing.

"STOP ALREADY! Why do you to always have to fight!? While you both are thinking the same why do you act the opposite?"Rena said calmly. Then she sighed and turned to Eve after silencing both Aisha and Elsword.

"Who will you have a match with, Eve?" Rena asked curiously. Eve thought for a moment. Maybe she could match with Add? But why would she even match with someone? She did not think she needed to rank up, in fact she did not care about the ranks but maybe for she is the daughter of Glave...She would win 1 match. And that person she needed to have match with...could be someone random too...? She continued thinking. At the end she couldn't think of anyone.

"I am not sure."said Eve. Then a raven haired guy tilted his head away from his book and stared at Rena. Rena noticed just the moment he looked at her, she looked at him smiling sweetly.(I am sorry for making Rena weird before..my apologies.)

"Who will _you_ match, Raven?" Rena asked smiling innocently. Raven studied her for a second and thought how she could be so sweet with a hearthwarming appearance.

"I do not mind matching with anyone. Whoever my enemy will be I am sure I will be the winner." Raven said coldly but Rena didn't thought he was cold at all.

(Aria: To make sure the ships in this story is clear: EvexAdd ElswordxAisha RenaxRaven AraxChung and Forever Alone Elesis, lol she's not even in the story...yet...heu heu heu)

"Oh~ Then I hope everyone will have fun in the sparring match!" Rena said to everyone which also cheered them up. After Rena had spoken Add came in the classroom. He looked around then sat on his seat. He sighed after remembering the match. He didn't like sparring matches. He wanted real matches. He was SS already. Many students were also scared of him.

The teacher came in right after Add got comfortable in his seat. Camilla started talking then.

"Alright, everyone! I know it is a little early for a sparring match but this might be some students chances to finally become SSS. As everyone knows it is not easy to become SSS. But if you do become an SSS. You will join the El Search Party. It is a new party, I am sure many of you know it. The leader is Elesis The Pyro Knight. Whatever the match shall begin! Follow me!" Camilla said in a slightly below yelling voice. Camilla leaded the class to the place which looked like a normal gym...only larger. Okay _very_ larger.

"Ok! Ele*ahem* The Pyro Knight will choose who will match!"Camilla said and sat on the first front seat. Elesis came in walking like a warrior. Everyone knew she was hot-headed but she was in fact a good leader.

"First Team! Ara and Rena! Against Chung and Raven!"Elesis said after siting next to Camilla. Everyone started talking "Woah! Woah! Woah! No one said it was teams I thought it would be 1vs1!?" And Camilla lost it and yelled "HOW WOULD YOU BE SSS IF YOU WEREN'T TEAMS YOU STUPID BRATS!?#" Everyone shut up and watched Ara, Rena, Raven and Chung walk to the middle of the room.

 **Aria: Forgive me for not uploading chapter. I had many things going on with school and shit...SCHOOL Y U NO END?!**

 **GOD!? also I might write one long The Gray Garden one-shot.. about Etihw.**

 **Also something you have to know about me! I always ship a villain and a hero. Yes. Yes. Yes, I do.**

 **It might take long to upload the next chapter 'cause I'm dumb sometimes. But I really have many things going on with school.**

 **It's about friend stuff...I made myself get in a situation and I'm not sure if I can get out of it...**


	6. Sorry

Aria:First of all I am sorry for not uploading a chapter in weeks. Just wanted to say there's so many stuff going on in my life (even though school's over)

But hey! I started playing violin...that's good. right? I've been playing more games (ok some are otome but only a few I swear!)

Even though I am alone I am very busy. Actually maybe I'd be less busy if I wasn't alone. I don't know. How does it work?

Why you're busy you say?!

um...games?

I am a gamer I mean it's just there's new things going on in my room literally. There's NEW!DECOR!...um..some stuff that I don't know.

Am I way too silent? I think I'm not. It's just I can never open up a subject to talk to someone.

How did this end up like this?

Waow.

Well.

The point is

I am sorry I just don't know I'm playing games and watching gameplays so that I'll get inspration and stuff going on.

Also I draw too and since drawing works only when you're in the mood for it.

Like-

 _Say it Aria. Like what?_

...Well I'm sorry for all the times I wasn't doing anything.

I'm lazy I know.

ButIreallylikemyviolinImmabeLindseyStirling.

.


	7. Chapter VI

**Aria:** I am alive! Alright so it's been months I am very sorry but I am an 8th grader and I have to study more than usual and I just can't write while I'm at my computer because there is also many other things I can do when I have internet you know? Also not gonna lie I pretty much didn't write anything for the 3 months after school.

Oh! Also I tried to write the fight detailed many times but I can't do it. At least not now. But I might try to write it better later on. Also I wrote most of these while I was at school I mean you know there's lots of free time for you when your teacher forgot some tests or just lets you have a free time. So Let's start!

Raven and Chung fought first and Raven was very close to wining but then Chung trapped him and got 1 score. Meanwhile that happened with so little HP Ara, stepped on Rena's traps. Score was now 1 to 1.

A few seconds later Raven respawned dashing to Chung and taking him out since he had low HP and was staring at where Rena killed Ara. Meanwhile Rena was gaining MP. While Ara spawned and killed Rena with her spear and orbs. It was 2 to 2 now. And then Chung spawned and awakened/power boosted and leaved Raven with very little HP. And while Raven was trying to escape, Chung used Scared Chase and killed Raven leaving 1 point to win. And Rena had also spawned but Ara had awakened, dashed and got her already Rena's HP was so low that 1 hit would kill her. But she had already escaped. Then Ara heard a gentle worried voice say "Ara! You can do it?!" and she killed Rena with bursting dark orbs.

Chung hugged Ara without noticing. Ara was blushing madly. But then the teacher(Camilla) said "Ugh! Get a room!?" Chung only then, because of the yelling noticed what he had done and immediatly let her go also blushing.

After Camilla mad them stop Elesis said "God dammit, Camilla." under her breath, so Camilla didn't notice her saying that also because she was too busy grinning at Chung and Ara. Elesis told Chung and Ara that they had became SSS/S++ and to sit down and announced the next people to come and fight. "Aisha and Elsword against Eve and Add!" said Elesis.

Aisha cursed under her breath for being on the same team as Elsword. And Elsword on the other hand was not thinking very different, he was just excited that he was going to fight Eve and Add. Elsword and Aisha both were SS/S+ and they really earned it with hard work. Pretty much everyone would admit that they were also pretty good.

Eve looked very calm but then again she always looked calm. On the inside though she was actually excited and uncertian of victory because she was going to fight by Add's side. She didn't really knew everything about him but she had no idea how he fought. And Add was only grinning very wide. So Aisha and Elsword were Team Red, Add and Eve were the Team Blue. Eve was actually a little happy that she was on Team Red simply because she liked the color even though she prefered light blue slightly more.

And then the countdown started. Eve ran before she used Mana Conversion/Bloodletting (also she ran to cut the animation because you can stop an animation of an active when you fall of a platform. I can confirm it.) She then continued running forward. She had seen Aisha, then when Eve was close to her, she teleported to the platform behind Eve, then she was getting close to Eve and then Eve made a clone appear where she was and leaned back past Aisha back. Aisha ran to it unable to stop and was hit. Eve catched Aisha there and thrust forward Nasod spears and then rushes forward behind the enemy, leaving a trail of electronic pulses, pulling the enemy along with her. And she mostly kept doing the same thing but with her drones attacking Aisha as Eve moves her arms ordering them to move where she shows.

Meanwhile Add had already catched Elsword and his HP was very low. But then Elsword used Iron Body. And got %35 of Add's health. But then the duration of the super armor hit 0 and Add fell when, when he got up he killed Elsword, giving him 15 seconds to respawn. Then Add just sat on his dynamos and watched Eve.

And so with the use of El/Eldrit Crystal Spectrum Eve killed Aisha. When she turned around she felt a small chill run down her spine.

Eve didn't always mind someone looking at her, but the way Add was looking at her made her feel quite uncomfortable. After a few more seconds later luckily Elsword spawned and cathced Add leaving him with really low HP but then Add got the lead and lowered Elsword's HP to %40 then he got an Ilipia's Touch and was getting his HP back, however Elsword was pretty annoyed.

However while Elsword was dashing at Add, Add got him once again killing him...again very quickly. Eve wasn't thinking of losing one bit now she was sure they would win. But the word of 'we' meaning Add and her made her feel a little different and she couldn't explain the feeling but her chest tightened slightly she wondered why but had no idea. She decided to ask her dad what her chest tightening meant.(not sure if tightening is actually a proper word but you get it.) Add, like he did before watched Eve fight now-alive Aisha. He looked like he enjoyed it, he even had a massive amount of amusement in his eyes.

Aisha's HP was %35 but she managed to escape out of Eve's combo and catch her with 's HP was %72 now, but it didn't matter because she still got to kill Aisha making the score 4 to 0 and winning with a huge gap between (obviously...wait is that how you write that word i'm not sure). After the fight Elesis's mouth was dropping to the floor. Aisha and Elsword were a little frozen and simply shocked at what happened. They even became S because of that.

Meanwhile Add and Eve became SSS, but Add was already SSS/S++ so he didn't get any kind of reward, which made him sulk a little, but he still looked like he was happy. After that was rather boring for Eve and everyone else in her class. That day many people became A, SSS/S++, S and even B and C. After 1 and a half hour, though it felt longer, it ended and not everyone got to actually fight and they were sulking and pouting and just being an 'annoying brats' as Elesis said while scolding the people that were booing. It was brake time finally.

Eve was still not feeling comdortable but her chest stopped tightening. For some unknown reason instead of being inside the classroom and talking about stuff happening in school and stuff in groups they were outside the garden and Eve was the only one in the classroom.

 **Aria:** Fluff happens right after this point but I'm done writing for ! Please tell me if my english is good or not for you. Because my mother doesn't really care about my english but she knows I'm good at it very much mostly because I got a medallion from my school for not making any mistakes at both two SBS's we had in our school. But she mostly wants me to become a nurse to get money easier since she has to work because my mom and dad are divorced and stuff but I'm fine because I didn't like him anyway. He acted nice to me but really bad to my mom and so did my father's parents.

And they are the reason my teeth are not very white and normal and I'll have to wear braces soon. They always did whatever I wanted to keep me by their side and I didn't like brushing my teeth as a kid so they were already bad but they also bought me chips and chocolate pretty much everyday.

But whatever enough of my parents. Just tell me that my english is very good because I need someone complementing me please just one person is enough. Also right now what I'm writing about myself is more than the story, oh my god. Well you can just not read if you don't want to at this point but I will write anyway because I can't really say these kind of things to my friends or anyone mostly because I don't have best friends. And I am pretty silent and I mostly get said 'Shut up' or 'stop talking' and similair things.

So! more about my school life. I have a crush! And a huge one and I couldn't even sleep one night because I said something stupid to him. I was so embarresed and in school I already don't talk much so what I say when I talk is obviously more important. But hey! I saw him look at me in one lesson. And omg his eyes are sooo cute. And he is also like me because he doesn't talk much and his hair is orange and I love it. It just makes me wanna fangirl. But as in like just giggling to my pillow. I know I am writing so much here but I can't really get this of my chest any other way because I know if I say simply the sentence 'I like someone' in school it will not end well. Because it never does. And my mother asks me if I like someone once a week. Now my crush isn't really old. I noticed I liked him like 3 days ago.

So since people are reading these I just thought I would write this here and get it off me. OH! Also I do not even have my computer I'm on my not-very-good laptop. I am also downloading Elsword Void to it while I write this its 14:14 here in turkey and it has like 8 hours til it's done internet is pretty slow here on where I live when I was in İzmir I swear internet is SOOO FAST there while its like max 120 KB/s here it was 600 KB/s and even over it. It felt like heaven when I was ethere normally when I download a game that takes 2 hour here it took 4 minutes there! It's so frusturating and i probably wrote that wrong but you get it.

SO! whatever I have a few part of what I'm gonna write after this but I need some time to continue it and mostly to write it again on my laptop.

Here you can have chocolate and hugs~

Because that's how I feel like now.

Thanks For Reading 'Till The End.


End file.
